fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gajeel and Juvia
|Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Iron Shadow Dragon Mode |Character2 = Juvia Lockser |Kanji2 = ジュビア・ロクサー |Romaji2 = Jubia Rokusā |Alias2 = Juvia of the Great Sea Juvia of the Deep Rain Woman (Former) |Age2 = 17 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Water Unison Raid Moulding Magic (Water-Make) |Image Gallery = }} Gajeel and Juvia is a friendship between Fairy Tail Mages, Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser. About Gajeel and Juvia Gajeel Redfox Gajeel Redfox (ガジル・レッドフォックス Gajiru Reddofokkusu) is an Iron Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a former S-Class Mage of Phantom Lord. After Fairy Tail's disbandment, Gajeel joins the Magic Council and becomes the captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit, but after Avatar is defeated, he returns to Fairy Tail. Originally a Dragon Slayer from four hundred years past, Gajeel was sent to the future to assist in the destruction of Acnologia. Gajeel is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes (initially portrayed as green) with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of sorts), two on each side of his nose (sometimes mistakenly three in the anime), and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. As a member of the former Phantom Lord Guild, he bore his Phantom Lord mark at the top of his right shoulder. After joining Fairy Tail, his black Fairy Tail mark is located on his left arm, just below his shoulder. Being a Dragon Slayer, Gajeel's canine teeth are distinctively sharper than normal. Gajeel's usual outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. During the 5th Day of the Grand Magic Games, Gajeel wears a dark blue trench coat, whose tail reaching down to his upper-calves, with a green short-sleeved shirt worn under it, along with beige pants, with a grey belt around his waist, and a pair of black boots. His hair remains the same, albeit with strands of hair on the side of his head, hiding his ears, and wearing a dark yellow bandana on his forehead. He also wears finger-less dark brown gloves, with studs on the knuckles. When Gajeel first appeared, Gajeel is quite cold and apathetic, not hesitating to injure his own allies if irritated. He iron-clubbed a fellow Phantom Lord Mage who was praising his abilities simply because the latter was disturbing him while he was eating. However, Gajeel is completely and genuinely dedicated to whatever guild he is affiliated with. In fact, he instigated the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord Guild War simply because, as long time-rivals, he believed that the Fairy Tail Mages were enemies. Upon his recruitment to Fairy Tail, his sense of comradeship seemed to increase. He even went as far as reprimanding Laxus Dreyar, whom he admits to be a more powerful Mage than he is, for attempting to kill Natsu with his Lightning Magic when they were supposed to be allies. Despite saying that he doesn't wish to make friends, he ironically forms them through his tenacious personality. He believes himself to be a great musician, regardless of what others think of him, and enjoys showing off his metal grinding, glass cracking, and ear destroying voice, like when he chains Mirajane Strauss to a wall to steal her spot as the performing artist for the night. He's also displayed a sense of honor, despite his actions while a part of Phantom Lord; when Shadow Gear confronts Gajeel for the heinous act he committed upon them, he makes himself an open target, acknowledging the terrible act he had done to them, and gave them the opportunity for vengeance. He even protected Levy McGarden after Laxus shot a blast of lightning at her, showing both his compassion for his guildmates, as well as some initial hidden hatred for Laxus. Gajeel is short-tempered, as seen when he and Natsu bicker over callow things. Like Natsu, Gajeel lives for the thrill of combat, and is visibly frustrated when faced with circumstances where he is denied the opportunity of fighting a skilled adversary, as seen during the S-Class Trials. Despite his cold personality, he has shown a humorous side of himself, as seen when he was shocked to see Mirajane transform her face into his. Despite his tough exterior, Gajeel is as emotionally vulnerable as any other person. He was noticeably upset upon realizing that he was the only Dragon Slayer that didn't have a cat as a partner. He then desperately tries to find a cat in the alleys, but ends up becoming heavily exhausted. Later on in Edolas, Gajeel finds the partner he is looking for in Panther Lily. Upon arriving back in Earth Land, he cries tears of joy when he discovers Panther Lily also made it, despite his reduced size. Gajeel has a unique way of laughing: "Gi Hi Hi Hi". And, like quite a few other Dragon Slayers, Gajeel suffers from severe motion sickness, although his case does not develop until the Second Day of the Grand Magic Games in X791 during the Chariot event. Juvia Lockser Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー Jubia Rokusā) is a Mage of Fairy Tail, formerly being one of the five S-Class Mages of the Phantom Lord Guild. Juvia is a young woman with blue hair, black eyes in the Manga and dark blue in the anime, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cuts her long hair and begins wearing more revealing clothes. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia then returns to her original appearance with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh. By the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia seems to have let her hair fall freely past her shoulders in a wavy style. Juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone including members of the Phantom Lord Guild. After she joins Fairy Tail, she develops a happier demeanor. She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster and when Meredy threatens him, Juvia loses her generally calm demeanor and enters a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza. Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby" while Gray says it isn't his. She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc, Juvia is pitted against Cana Alberona, a fellow guild member, but instead chooses to knock out herself by attacking a thunder Lacrima, though she knew the effects attacking it would result in. Upon entering Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom and she maintains a good relationship with the other members. She is also shy about her body, as she didn't like to shower with other girls. Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and she used to say "drip, drip, drop" after her sentences due to the rain she used to bring with her. Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals, always believing everyone around her is also in love with Gray and is therefore her enemy. History Gajeel's History 400 years ago, Gajeel was taught Iron Dragon Slayer Magic by Metalicana, then had his body used to house his foster father's damaged soul; Metalicana hid himself inside Gajeel's body to create antibodies that would stop Gajeel's natural Dragonification process. Gajeel was then sent forward in time four hundred years, awakening on July 7, X777, so that Metalicana's damaged soul could recover in the dense Ethernano atmosphere so that he could exit and attempt to someday kill Acnologia. Some time later, Gajeel joined Phantom Lord. During his time in Phantom Lord Gajeel was admired from afar by a young man named Rogue Cheney, who was known then as Ryos. An unspecified time before the war against Fairy Tail, Gajeel was brought forth before the Magic Council and was reprimanded for actions he committed. After the trial, Belno spoke to him and besought that he withdraw from Phantom Lord, which offended him rather greatly. He is then told to seek a life worth living rather than be preached to about to live life, which he responded to by saying that the upcoming war with Fairy Tail gives it meaning, after which Belno told him that he reminds her of her dead son. Juvia's History Juvia was born in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make the other children tease her even more. Sometime during her childhood years, Juvia went off to visit her uncle with a present in hand in the Western Region of Fiore. However, when she was sitting on a bench, she noticed that her present got stolen. Wondering what she should do, Juvia sat close to a fountain to think, until the sadness overtook her and it started raining. Unbeknownst to her, her rain destroyed a young Gray Fullbuster's bag of gold cotton, which was worth a fortune. She then decided to keep looking for the things she lost. When Gray managed to defeat the thief and Juvia got back her possessions, feeling overjoyed, the rain began to cease, and she exclaimed that she could go meet her uncle again now. Juvia then departed on a train herself, and the girl's face brightened up when she saw that the sky had finally cleared up. As she grew older, she would overhear other people commenting on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. At one point in her life she was in a relationship with Bora, but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually, she was accepted into the Phantom Lord Guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite Mage team: Element 4. Friendship Gajeel and Juvia are both former members of Phantom Lord, wherin they where both S Class members. She was the person who suggested him to come to Fairy Tail after their former guild's disbandament, with both later declaring their new guild was weird but warm. Although their friendship is not deeply explored, it has been shown that they both have faith in each other's abilities through the series, with Juvia even enjoying Gajeel's singing and the latter calling her "Rain Woman". Gajeel and Juvia were members of Team Fairy Tail B twice, one in the Grand Magic Games when they briefly tried to keep down each others' quirks to win or just avoid conflict. When Natsu and Gajeel were going to fight with Keyes in the Tartarus Arc, she got fired up with them and defended her latter guildmate from a dangerous attack projected by the enemy. They became teammates again when looking for Laxus in the beggining of the Alvarez Empire Arc in which they helped each other in the search for days, though she comically cried while looking for Gray and thus Gajeel gave her a rideback while saying he was "Gajeel-sama". In some filler arcs, specials or in the second movie, Juvia is often sitting near Gajeel, calming her when she daydreamed again while she got surprised by his own quirks such as his interest in cats. She also accompained him to missions, such as their fight against Guttman in the church in a filler, when acommpained Levy in the events of Dragon Cry, or when discussed about the mysterious Touka in the 100 Years Quest.. Synopsis References Navigation Category:Gajeel and Juvia Category:Friends Category:Needs Help